Finding Paradise
by I 4 2 write
Summary: His death is a new beginning. Spoilers connected to Child of the Fae and Leaving Storybrooke


As Rumple and Belle shared a kiss, he heard another voice call to him, one he'd never thought he'd hear again.

"Papa!"

Rumple gasped and turned.

"BAE!"

Father and son, separated for too long, embraced.

"You're a hero, Papa! But then you always were. I'm only sorry no one saw it sooner! But it's all going to be all right now where we're going."

Rumple was sure he meant whatever version of Paradise good people went to, although he still doubted he belonged in such a place. At any rate, it didn't matter. His Heaven was wherever Bae and Belle were. Seconds later, a man appeared with them. He was younger than usually depicted, but Rumple knew instantly who he was.

"It's good to finally meet you in person, Savior," Zeus greeted him.

"Savior?" Rumple asked. He was used to being called names like "Crocodile," "Beast," and of course by the title of Dark One, but he was hardly regarded as the Savior. "I was meant to be once, but that was before my mother changed all that."

"That only changed the events of your life, not who you are," Zeus explained. "You have sacrificed yourself time and again for others. Those who call themselves heroes have always relied on you, even while calling you a villain. I rewarded Killian Jones for less. Of course you and Baelfire, who also sacrificed himself, deserve a reward. Your soul- and those of your wife and son- are not going to go on to the next world."

"So- then what's this reward?" Surely the best he could hope for was happiness in death?

"You will all be reborn. The memories of all the pain you lived will be gone. Instead, you will be raised from shortly after birth by one who loves you."

"Who?" Rumple asked.

"Tiger Lily," Zeus answered.

Rumple scoffed at the idea of being raised by a fairy, especially one who had abandoned him in his old life.

"This is not the Tiger Lily you know," Zeus reassured him. "You will love each other as much as any mother and son. Your lives, and the lives of those you love, will be in the hands of an author who cares about you. The authors who delighted in your torment will be reborn in this world, and will die again and again as punishment for their abuse of their power."

"Henry?" Rumple asked in alarm. Zeus shook his head.

"Henry has never been the author who controlled your lives. There are two who delight in misery and drink the tears of their followers. They are doomed. However there is hope for many of those who have died, your mother included."

Rumple winced at the thought of meeting her again.

"In this world, with the strength of belief in yourself, you will save her. And you will never be separated from Baelfire, never lose him or Belle to death," Zeus continued.

Belle tearfully took Rumple's hand and looked into his eyes.

"I was wrong, Rumple. About so much. I didn't know what was happening to me then. Now I do, but that doesn't mean I'm going to forgive myself. Not as long as I remember, anyway."

"Which is why none of you will remember, but you will find each other," Zeus told them all. "Not the way you did when the curse was broken. You will be yourselves, more than you ever have been, with no one causing you to do anything except follow your hearts. You will be freed of all curses, and the control of Adam and Edward."

"It's a chance to have our lives back, Papa. We can do things right this time." Bae looked down. "I have mistakes to make up for too. I never realized how much you sacrificed for me. I owe you everything."

Father and son embraced, while Belle looked on. She would give anything now to undo the harm she'd done to the man she loved. And she did love him. Now, she was able to love him completely, the way she'd promised.

"All of you had your lives toyed with," Zeus said. "But that ends now. Soon, you will begin your real lives."

"What about Gideon and Henry?" Rumple asked.

"The versions you know will continue their lives, Savior. As to the world you will be born into now, I will say nothing except Bae will always be your son, you will find your true love again, and you will have more children. Not every moment will be perfect. Not every memory will be sweet. However your life will be one of great joy, and the moments that aren't entirely happy will pass without lasting harm. You will triumph always, and be seen for the good man you always have been. You will have many, many friends and family who will be with you forever."

"And I'll be reborn? Starting life as a baby?"

"Raised always knowing you are loved," Zeus told him. It was then Rumple realized something as he looked at Bae and Belle.

"If I'm reborn, it will be years before we're together."

"I'll be with you soon," Bae told him. "And you won't even know I'm not with you."

"I'll have to wait a little longer," Belle said quietly. "It's my turn to wait for you. My time to dwell on my mistakes. But when we meet again, it's the last time anything will separate us."

Rumple kissed her once more, and shared one more embrace with Bae. Then he felt himself transported. The next and only thing he was aware of was being laid in his mother's arms. As the body that had once held him was laid to rest beside the body that once held Bae, his new body took its first breaths. Rumplestiltskin lived again, and this time, never to die.


End file.
